The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran
by glofigs24
Summary: Jimmy meets some new friends and feels some changes. This takes place after the events of Gently in the Blood and before the series finale of Being Human
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran

Title: The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran

Chapter: 1

Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Inspector George Gently and Being Human

Characters: Jimmy Cochran, Tom, Hal, Alex

Plot: Jimmy meets some new friends and feels some changes

Copyright: I own nothing except the words.

Rated: M

Spoilers: This takes place after the events of Gently in the Blood and before the series finale of Being Human.

I was walking down the street one day when all of a sudden I see a tall lad with short black hair, and a medium size lad with a shaved head and bulging muscles beating up two other blokes. When I try and stop them the most amazing thing happened, the lad with the shaved head morphed into some kind of creature: a half dog/half wolf hybrid; almost like a werewolf. The hybrid charges at me and tackles me to the ground, and starts clawing at me. That's when I looked up and noticed the beautiful full moon. I kicked the one attacking me in the nuts and got away from the lads. Only then did I notice the scratch on my arm.

Now, you may be wondering, how I got myself into this mess. Well, I served a bit of time in jail for selling those dodgy passports, but I promised Maggie before she died that I'd change my ways and I have. They even let me out for good behavior. When I left the prison, I went to my flat by the sea to see my father and son, but when I got there, there wasn't a soul around. So, I open the fridge to get some food and I get sucked into it like a suction cup. When I come out, it seems I have landed in exactly the same place that I started in, except everything in my flat looks different. Equipment that had been brand new before now looked rusted. The furniture looked worn out, and everything looked like it hasn't been used in years.

When I went back outside, I noticed that there are shops where part of the beach should be and machines attached to the buildings and people are getting money out of them. That was when I saw those blokes having a row.

When I reached the beach, my body started to change. I was feeling such pain and agony that I couldn't stand it and then the whole world went into total darkness

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran Chapter 2

Title: The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran

Chapter: 2

Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Inspector George Gently and Being Human

Characters: Jimmy Cochran, Tom, Hal, Alex

Plot: Jimmy meets some new friends and feels some changes

Copyright: I own nothing except the words.

Rated: M

Spoilers: This takes place after the events of Gently in the Blood and before the series finale of Being Human.

When I come to, I am still on the beach but it's morning…. and I am naked. What the fuck happened last night?! My clothes are ripped to shreds. Ok, first thing I've got to do is find some bloody clothes. I look around and spot an abandoned towel, so I run and grab that and put it around me waist.

I make it to town but I have no money to buy clothes. It's then that I see them, the two lads that jumped me, getting money out of a machine embedded in the wall.

"Oi! You two!" I shout. They turn around and see me running towards them and stop. "What the bleeding hell happened last night, I blacked out and don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is looking up at the moon and getting away from you two, then next thing I know, I wake up on the beach naked and my clothes ripped off, and lying beside me."

The two fellows look at each other and the tall one says "It's a little hard to explain but first let me introduce myself, I'm Hal and this is Tom. We know and understand what you are going through, come with us and we will explain further"

I look at them suspiciously and say "What the fuck are you going on about? Going through? What the bloody hell am I going through? I feel fine. Just a little discombobulated, that's all."

"If you just come with us, we can talk through this rationally and explain what's going on and strategize a plan." Hal explains.

"Forget it! Fuck off!" I reply.

"Look, we are just trying to help ya, so you can either get on board or be stuck being miserable for the rest of your life!" the big one named Tom shouts.

So, reluctantly I follow them.

We arrive at an old abandoned Inn. A young woman greets us. She's got a black pixie style haircut and is wearing a green dress with a black leather jacket on top and a pair of black combat boots.

"You'll never guess what I just found out about?" She says and then she spots me.

"Who's this? And what is he doing here?" she questions.

I answer "Oh ello, I'm Jimmy…. Jimmy Cochran."

Then before I can say anymore Hal, who seems to be the leader of this little trifecta, interjects "Jimmy here got into something a little hairy last night, so we thought we would bring him here and help him out"

The woman looks at Tom than at Hal and it is like a light bulb goes off in her head. "Oh! Well, come on in, I'm Alex" She says. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks" I answer.

"Ok, then I will leave you boys alone to talk then" and Alex leaves the room.

Once Alex has gone, we all take a seat on the couch.

Hal starts by saying "There is no easy way to explain this, so here goes. Last night you may have seen a creature like you have never seen before"

"Yeah, it gave me this scratch on me arm" I explain, showing them the injury.

"Right. Ok. That creature that gave you those scratches was really Tom here in his wolf transformation," Hal explains.

"So as a result, you are now a werewolf." Tom says

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are they fucking mad? "This is a joke right? Someone's taking a piss aren't they? I bet its Hamed, that fucker!"

"I assure you, this is not a joke. You are, in fact, now a werewolf. And since we are laying cards on the table here, I'm actually a Vampire and Alex here is really a Ghost." Hal concludes.

Are you fucking kidding me with this shit right now? I think. "I need a drink," I say and head for the bar next to the stairs.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran Chapter 3

Title: The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran

Chapter: 3

Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Inspector George Gently and Being Human

Characters: Jimmy Cochran, Tom, Hal, Alex

Plot: Jimmy meets some new friends and feels some changes

Copyright: I own nothing except the words.

Rated: M

Spoilers: This takes place after the events of Gently in the Blood and before the series finale of Being Human.

After almost an hour of me pacing and freaking out, I calm myself, sit back down and take a deep breath.

"Are you quite finished?" Hal asks me.

I nod.

"Good" he replies.

"I think what Hal is trying to say" Tom explained "is that this is what's going to happen now. You will stay here with us and I will teach you all there is to know about being a wolf, As well as get you into fighting shape. Alex and Hal will teach you how to not only control the beast inside, but how to control your anger and temper"

"Ok, alright… let's say this whole thing is real and I am actually a werewolf, how do you know that when I turn I won't go after you all next?" I say curiously, succumbing to my new fate.

"You don't" says Hal.

"But we'll be here to make sure you don't hurt us or anyone else" soothes Tom.

"And how do you expect to do that?" I ask

"Well, that all depends on you now doesn't it? replies Hal. The simplest way, is to focus on something that calms your nerves. Like me for instance, whenever I feel a craving coming on, I clean. It makes me feel happy and satisfied." Hal rubbed the dust on the side table to emphasize his point.

"I do origami offers Tom. "And Alex doesn't do anything cause she's dead, so no cravings for her."

"Oi!" said Alex "A little respect if you please."

"Sorry" said Tom properly scolded

"So, what about you Jimmy?" asked Alex

"Well, when my wife Maggie was alive, we used to go swimming. Nothing made me happier than swimming with My Maggie." I say.

"I think there's a swimming center down the road. You could go down there whenever you like. It does require a membership, but that's no problem, we could hook you up with one" Tom states.

"That would be great, cheers mate" I say.

"So, Let's get started, Shall we?" Hal says motioning to the door.

The lessons with Hal, Alex, and Tom go quite well. I learn how to defend myself in case I got attacked by a vamp. (That's what they call vampires nowadays) I learn what to expect when I do transform, how to control my anger, and I even go swimming every morning at 7am. Life doesn't seem quite so bad now with my new mates. Not to mention, that the last three full moons have gone by with no problems, thanks to Tom. There was however, one incident during a full moon where in wolf form I accidently went after Alex. Luckily Tom and Hal pulled me off of Alex and started petting me to calm me down. That was really the only close call I've had so far.

One day the doorbell rings and we all look at each other confused. Alex looks out and starts freaking out.

"Oh my god! Its Crumb!"

Confused I ask. Who is crumb?"

"Crumb was just an average guy. I witnessed him getting hit by a car and I freaked out. I felt bad for him, so I turned him" Hal says plaintively.

"Turned him?" Then the light bulbs goes off in my head "You turned him into a vampire! Into someone like you! Why would you do that?" I shout.

"I panicked and I didn't know what else to do, short of just let him die in the street" Hal explains

"Regardless, he is just standing outside ringing the bloody doorbell. What should we do about him?" interjects Alex.

"Well, what if Hal does that black eyes thing to scare him away?" I offer

"Nah, that wouldn't work. Ever since Hal turned him, Crumb has become a cocky son of a bitch, so it won't scare him." Tom says

"We could have Alex throw rocks at him" I suggest

"Oi you! Don't you start with that, bad enough these guys do that" retorts Alex

"Sorry" I say bowing my head for emphasis

"I've got it!" exclaims Alex "Hal could go out there, you know talk vampire to vampire with him and tell him to go away"

"Fine, I'll go." Hal says resigned. "Be right back" Hal goes outside to talk to Crumb

Ten minutes later, Hal returns and says "It's all taken care of; he'll never bother us again"

"How did you do that then?" I ask

"I just used my power of persuasion; let's just leave it at that" Hal responds, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter further.

"Ok" We all say and start to get ready for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Jimmy Chochran Chapter 4

Title: The Adventures of Jimmy Cochran

Chapter: 4

Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Inspector George Gently and Being Human

Characters: Jimmy Cochran, Tom, Hal, Alex, Rook

Plot: Jimmy meets some new friends and feels some changes

Copyright: I own nothing except the words.

Rated: M

Spoilers: This takes place after the events of Gently in the Blood and before the series finale of Being Human.

A week later, we had another mystery visitor. We were just sitting around watching something called Eastenders, when the doorbell rings. So, Tom gets up and answers the door and standing there is this tall, slim, proper looking gent.

"Ello! What are you doing here Rook?" Tom says.

"Good evening Tom, I have something to discuss with you all of the upmost importance. May I come in?" Rook asks.

"If you must," Tom answers.

"Who's Rook?" I ask Alex.

"Rook is this twat who is trying everything to save his pension. He is sort of like a supernatural government type. Oh and he's human so he can't see me" Alex responds.

"Ah," I answer, now understanding. Rook comes in and sits down.

"Hello Hal, and who is this?" Rook turns to me and inquires.

"I'm Jimmy" I say. Then remembering what Alex had just told me I add "Hal, and Tom's new flat mate"

Rook comes over to me, shakes my hand, and says, "Pleased to meet you young man. What I have to say involves you too then, I guess…_wolfman_"

I'm stunned. "How do you know what I am?" I ask Rook.

"My dear boy, it's my job to know these things. Now, let's get down to business shall we? There seems to be a new threat sent by Captain Hatch to kill you and Tom. Her name is Jane and she too is a Werewolf. You must stop her." Rook finishes.

"Leave it to us Rook, we'll handle it, right gents?" Tom rallies.

"Now hold on there one minute, how do we know you're telling the truth and you're not the one working with Hatch?" Hal questions.

"Because I'm one of the good guys remember? And if you don't trust me, then you all might as well be dead. Because Jane would have killed you both by now" Rook answers.

"Fine. What do you propose we do then?" Hal demands.

"That's what I was hoping you lot would figure out," Rook replies.

"I got it an idea," I say "What if we sneak into the Inn after hours to look for this Jane. If she is working with Captain Hatch, then she's got to be somewhere there right?"

"Yeah yeah, we could split up to look for her and the first person to find her gives a little signal and we will come running. " Alex offers, but since she can't be heard or seen by Rook its Hal who relays her message.

"Then we could kidnap her and make her tell us everything we need to know." Tom says concluding the plan.

"Boys, let's put this plan into action and go to it! Then when you are done with her, send her on to me" Rook adds with a devilish grin.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Jimmy Chocran Chapter 5

Three days later, we set our plan into action. At 11pm, we leave the flat and make our way to the Inn. As Deputy Manager, Hal has an extra set of keys to let us in.

As soon as we get in Tom says "Ok, let's split up and look for Jane. Hal you search on the 4th Floor, Alex you search the 3rd, I'll search the 2nd Floor and Jimmy you take this Floor. If one of us finds Jane, just push this red button around your neck, and that'll alert the rest of us. Then we'll all come running to wherever you've found her. Everyone has their weapons, yes?"

We all lift our weapons and show them to Tom.

"Good, now let's go" Tom says "And be careful, This Jane could be armed and dangerous."

As soon as Tom finishes we all nod in understanding with each other and move off to search for Jane.

When everyone disperses, I lift my weapon up and start skulking around the dining area, feeling just like the guys in those cop shows Hal and Tom are always watching. As I am searching the room, I think I see something moving behind the buffet table, so I go take a look, very carefully and slowly. My heart is pounding a mile a minute, not knowing what is going to happen. When I get to the table, I look behind, lift the table cloth real slowly and give a sign of relief. Phew! It was just a mouse scurrying along. Guessing there is no one in here, I move on to the kitchen and see a tall, beautiful woman with short black hair wearing all black. I stop and stare for a few moments, not sure what to do. She looks like such a delicate creature. There is no way she could be Jane, the big bad killer Werewolf. So, I approach her slowly, lowering my weapon slightly so I don't appear threatening.

"May I help you?" I ask her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She replies.

"Well, who the fuck are you?" I retort just as vehemently

"I asked you first" She answers

"I'm just someone who is trying to help. You looked lost, that's all." I say.

"I don't believe that for a second. Who are you really?" She questions me apprehensively.

"My name is Jimmy" I answer

"I'm Jane. What are you doing here after hours?" Jane inquires

"I have some business to take care of" I respond as I reluctantly push the red button around my neck.

"What kind of business do you have so late at night?" Jane asks

"I could ask the same of you," I counter

Just then my backup arrives when Hal, Alex, and Tom burst in. Tom and Hal run over and grab Jane by both arms.

"You twat! You set me up! Who are you people?!" Jane says angrily

"I'm really sorry," I say empathetically.

"What are you are bloody standing there for Jimmy, tie her up and gag her" Alex says impatiently.

I hesitate not sure what to do. Do I follow orders or help the girl I am drawn to for some crazy reason? I look from Alex to Jane and back again.

Reluctantly, I make my decision and go over to the bag with the supplies apologizing once again to Jane. "I am so very sorry- I have to" Then I grab the rope, gag, and sheet from the bag.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Jimmy C Chapter 6

"Now what do we do with her?" Alex asks when we get Jane back to the flat.

"I don't know? Should we call that Rook guy?" I answer.

"Not yet, let's see what she knows first before we hand her over to Rook." Hal says, taking charge as he strolls over to our hostage. "Let's just cut to the case shall we? Who are you? And who are you working for?"

No answer

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way," Hal continues.

Still no answer

"Tom you try," Hall offers.

"We won't hurt ya. Just tell us what you know," Tom tries.

Jane spits her Tom's face. After Tom wipes his face, he turns to Alex. "Go on Alex, you try. Woman to Woman and all that."

"Oi! What do I know about being a woman? I spent most my life looking after my brothers, not sisters," Alex answers.

"Ok, well it's late and some of us need some rest, so why don't we all just go to bed? Jane will still be here in the morning and we can interrogate her then" I offer

"Fine" They all agree.

So, we put Jane still tied up in the spare bedroom, Alex turns on the telly and Hal, Tom, and I go to bed.

At 2am I all of a sudden wake up when Jane pops into my head. That keeps happening, what is going on? I try and go back to sleep, but I keep thinking about Jane. Even after all of the tossing and turning, she still sticks in my head. I look over at the clock, which now reads 4a.m. - great. I guess the universe is trying to tell me something. It's like something like a strong invisible force is drawing me to her. So, I get up and go see her.

When I get to Jane's room, I knock on the door. With no answer, I walk right into the room. Then against my better judgment, I go over to Jane and untie and ungag her.

"Thanks." She says

"You're welcome" I answer. After a bit of silence I ask "So, do you watch By Any Means?" not knowing what else to say

"Yeah, it's brilliant! I especially like that Tom Tom guy," Jane answers

"Yeah, he's great," I say. There are a few moments of pause then Jane's look changes

"I will never give up what I know, so you can just fucking forget it." Jane says vehemently.

"They say that you are a very dangerous woman and that you are working with an evil man, why?" I question her

"I do what I can to survive… by any means necessary," Jane replies

"What happened to you, that makes you act so hostile and vicious?" I enquire

"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Jane tries to joke

"Jane, please tell me."

"Ok. When I was seven, my father died and my mother sunk deeper and deeper into alcoholism and depression. When I turned 8 I was put into a foster home. I went from foster home to foster home, each place kicking me out. Couldn't deal with a troublemaker like me, they said. No one wanted to even take a chance on me. After all the hopping, I had enough of all the rejection and ran away. Surviving anyway I could." Jane finishes

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and touched Jane's cheek. "Jane, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I know how you feel. See, both of my parents died in a fire, leaving me with this scar. I just found out five years ago that the bloke I thought was my father, wasn't really my father." And before I know it, our lips are touching.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Jane apologized

"No. No need to apologize. I liked it. It was nice"

Then Jane leans in and whispers in my ear "Come back tomorrow night"

I smile at her, she smiles at me.

Then remembering something I say "I should probably tie you back up, so the others don't get suspicious."

"Ok" Jane says biting her lip.

So I get the rope and tie Jane up again and leave to go back to my room.

Every day after that , I would spend my time acting like a cop from those cop shows, and trying to talk to Hal, Alex, and Tom about how harmless Jane really is. But by night, I would go visit with Jane and spend time with her. I would untie her every time and we would have the most incredible conversations, and a real connection grew, and a romance bloomed. I've haven't felt like this since Maggie. It's all so magical. I don't know what the others were talking about. She's not dangerous, she's magnificent. Then one night, we were just sitting intertwined, when she asks me a big and important question.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes Jane?"

"When this is all over, would you like to join me and my pack? Please say you will?"

End of chapter 6.


End file.
